L'Autre
by ShanMah
Summary: [OS, Fleur's POV]. La même histoire que Perfect girl, vue sous un angle très différent...


**Disclaimer :** Vous voyez tout ce que vous reconnaissez ? Ben ce n'est pas à moi ! Et, pour les plus observateurs : ouais, je change un élément du livre, et alors ? Mdr.

**Rating : **Comme l'autre, T.

**Pairing : **Fleur/Cedric (oui, c'est mon préféré, et alors ? Mdr.)

**Catégorie : **Romance avec un peu de drama à la fin.

**Avertissement : **S'il existe des antis Cedric/Fleur qui se promènent ici : vous êtes prévenus, cet OS est axé sur eux !

**Note : **Cet OS est en fait « Perfect Girl », du point de vue de Fleur ! Si vous vous demandez pourquoi celle-ci est au « je » et pas l'autre, voici la réponse : je n'apprécie pas assez Cho Chang pour écrire à la première personne de son point de vue. Mais Fleur, c'est autre chose :D

**Suggestion musicale : **Comme pour l'autre, je vous suggère « Girl next door » de Saving Jane. Cette fois-ci, j'ai adapté les lignes que j'ai glissées dans l'OS. Comme dans « Perfect Girl », vous en retrouverez la traduction à la fin.

**L'Autre**

Enfin, nous étions arrivées. Le carrosse de l'Académie avait beau être extrêmement confortable, il n'en demeurait pas moins un carrosse et le voyage avait été incroyablement long. Techniquement, j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus rapide. Un Portoloin, par exemple. Mais si cela pouvait contribuer à montrer à ces satanés Anglais de quel bois nous nous chauffions, alors c'était très bien. Tout ça pour dire que nous étions face aux portes de la pièce où devaient nous attendre les élèves de Poudlard. La porte s'ouvrit.

_Small town homecoming queen_

Nous entrâmes dans la grande pièce, marchant entre deux longues tables vers les enseignants, comme convenu, avec la grâce qui sied à des jeunes filles bien élevées comme nous. Lorsque nous étirâmes le bras à l'unisson vers une table, sans se départir de notre élégance, je pus presque sentir la mauvaise odeur de la jalousie qui envahissait le cœur de la majorité des filles contenues dans cette pièce. Elles n'avaient encore rien vu ! Gabrielle et moi étions restées un peu en retrait, marchant devant Madame Maxime. Les autres laissèrent échapper des oiseaux de papier enchantés avant de se retirer pour nous laisser toute la place.

_I'm the star in this scene_

Gabrielle effectua son court enchaînement de gymnastique, alors que, bénissant mes cours de ballet, je tournoyais sur moi-même. Puis, je pris la main de ma petite sœur dans la mienne et, d'un même mouvement, nous nous inclinâmes, faisant exploser les applaudissements, sifflements et acclamations. Ignorant les regards jaloux auxquels j'étais passablement habituée, je rejoignis mes camarades avec ma sœur. Durant l'arrivée de Durmstrang (à laquelle je ne portais qu'un très vague intérêt), je sentis un regard sur moi. Un regard si perçant que j'avais l'impression qu'il me brûlait la peau.

_There's no way to deny I'm lovely_

Rapidement, je repérai la personne qui me regardait avec une telle intensité. C'était une Asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs, assise à la table au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait une bannière de soie bleu foncé avec un aigle dessus. Je savais très bien ce que cette fille était en train de faire : elle cherchait un défaut sur ma personne afin de s'en réjouir. Pathétique de jalousie.

_Tells herself that inside I'm ugly_

Si ça lui faisait plaisir de me détailler comme ça et de complexer, après tout, pourquoi pas. Je laissai mon regard errer dans l'assemblée d'élèves. Et mon regard, béni soit-il, se posa sur l'un des garçons à la table d'extrême gauche. Le plus beau garçon que j'aie jamais vu, soit dit en passant. À la manière de la plupart des garçons lorsqu'ils me voient pour la première fois, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Un garçon lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il se tourna. Et nos regards se croisèrent. C'était… magique. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans ses magnifiques yeux gris, d'y être aspirée. Tout le reste de la scène semblait disparaître…

- Fleur !

Gabrielle me tira par la manche. Je posai mon regard sur elle, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Le charme était rompu. J'allai prendre place à la table en bleu avec mes camarades. D'ailleurs, je ne pus que bénir leur choix, car il s'agissait de la table qui m'offrait la plus belle vue sur _le_ garçon. Nos regards ne cessaient de se croiser, d'ailleurs. Mais ne voyait-il que la Vélane ?

_Everybody loves me but she just wanna hit me_

Plus le repas avançait, plus je sentais l'énervement grandissant de la fille qui m'avait regardée avec le regard acéré d'un rapace plus tôt dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, elle était à côté de moi, ce qui n'arrangeait guère les choses. Je ressentis une pointe de tristesse alors qu'une pensée horrible me traversait l'esprit : est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

_I get the top bunk she's sleeping on the floor_

Est-ce que Cedric (oui, il s'appelait Cedric) sortait vraiment avec Cho (la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de me fusiller du regard) ? J'espérais de tout cœur que non. Parce que si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que je ne l'aurais jamais. Mais toute la tristesse fut balayée lors de l'instant magique où Dumbledore prononça mon nom qui venait de jaillir de la Coupe.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me formalisai pas du massacre que la langue anglaise faisait de mon nom. Applaudie par mes camarades, sentant bien le regard assassin de Cho Chang, je me levai, serrai la main de Dumbledore et allai dans la pièce derrière la table enseignante, conformément aux instructions.

Je marchais parmi la multitude de trophées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entendre la plus grosse ovation que j'avais jamais entendue. La porte se referma et je tournai la tête. Là, descendant lentement l'escalier, c'était lui ! Fier mais pas arrogant, affichant le plus beau sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le seul garçon au monde capable de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. _Cedric_. Il nous rejoignit près du feu. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Pendant quelques secondes, des protestations se firent entendre. Le nouvel arrivant était un garçon plus jeune, tenant un morceau de papier entre ses mains. Stupéfait, il nous regardait sans rien dire.

- Et bien, quoi ? demandai-je. Il faut retourner dans l'autre salle tout de suite ?

C'est alors que je remarquai que le morceau de papier entre ses doigts était partiellement brûlé. Si cela n'avait pas été parfaitement impossible, j'aurais juré que…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entendre une vive dispute parmi les directeurs et les organisateurs. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire : ce petit garçon venait d'être choisi par la Coupe de Feu pour Poudlard. Mais ! Attendez. C'était Cedric, le Champion de Poudlard ! Oh, là, je n'étais pas contente qu'il lui vole la vedette. MON Cedric. C'est pourquoi je ne me gênai pas pour protester vivement. Non mais vraiment ! Cependant, mes protestations n'eurent pas plus d'effet que celles de Madame Maxime ou de Karkaroff, et le comité décida de laisser ce sale petit TRICHEUR faire partie de la compétition !

Furieuse (je la comprenais parfaitement), Madame Maxime m'emmena avec elle en me tenant par les épaules. Mes protestations n'avaient peut-être pas empêché ce gamin de pouvoir participer, mais elles avaient bel et bien changé quelque chose.

Elles avaient changé le regard que Cedric portait sur moi.

_She can't help but hate me_

Lorsque j'appris qu'il fallait affronter un dragon pour la Première Tâche, ma première réaction (ma foi légitime) fut la panique. Comment allait-je survivre face à une créature aussi féroce ? Enfin, j'avais élaboré une stratégie qui, à mon humble avis, devait marcher. Mais, lorsque j'entrai dans la tente, le matin de cette épreuve, je vis Cedric. Savait-il ? Sûrement pas. Je demeurai silencieuse, assise sur un tabouret, le regardant à la dérobée : il était plus pâle que d'habitude et sa main était crispée sur sa baguette magique. Ne devrais-je pas lui dire ?

Ma raison me criait de me taire. Mon cœur voulait qu'il sache. Mais la raison est bien faible face au cœur, et nous étions seuls. Krum et les directeurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. C'était le moment où jamais.

- Cedric, m'entendis-je dire.

Il leva les yeux vers moi sans prononcer un mot.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu saches… la Première Tâche, c'est…

À ce moment, Krum entra, suivi de Karkaroff, et le reste de la phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Merde ! Je jetais un regard désemparé à Cedric, qui me répondit silencieusement : « Je sais ». Infiniment soulagée, je réussis presque à sourire. Presque…

Cedric fut le premier à affronter sa dragonne. Et j'étais morte de peur. Pour lui. Mais, après une dizaine de minutes, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il l'avait fait.

Résolue, je pénétrai à mon tour dans l'enclos. Les minutes qui suivirent furent très floues et confuses. Tout ce que je sais, c'était que les élèves de Beauxbâtons voulaient que je réussisse. Ceux de Poudlard et de Durmstrang voulaient que j'échoue.

Cho Chang voulait que je meure.

_She gets a little bit I get a little more_

Le jour où j'ai compris que Cedric avait déjà demandé à Cho Chang de l'accompagner pour le bal fut probablement le jour où je ressentis la plus forte douleur psychologique dans toute ma vie. Ce jour fut le premier où je pleurai pour un garçon. Ce jour-là, je compris pleinement la valeur que Cedric Diggory avait pour moi.

Si cela n'avait pas été du fait qu'il aurait été parfaitement inconvenant que _moi_, Fleur Daphné Delacour, je sois la seule fille de mon école à ne pas avoir de cavalier, je ne me serais pas débrouillée pour que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle m'y invite. En plus, il était de tradition que les Champions soient les premiers à danser : j'aurais eu l'air maligne, pour ouvrir le bal sans cavalier !

Comme je le craignais, Roger Davies était parfaitement rasoir. Je parlais, et il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que je disais, trop occuper à baver, confirmant que son QI était à peu près égal à celui d'une huître. Les Serdaigle n'étaient-ils pas sensés être vif d'esprit ? Pas celui-là, en tout cas. Et le voilà qui s'était mis à me parler de lui. Bientôt, il me jurerait avoir trouvé un sortilège pour contrer l'Avada Kedavra.

« Écoute-moi bien, banane britannique » avais-je envie de dire. « Je suis peut-être blonde, mais il serait bon que tu ne me prennes pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis ». Mais, politesse et éducation oblige, je me taisais. Mes yeux erraient dans la salle. Plus particulièrement vers Cedric. À quelques reprises, nos regards se croisaient et nous souriions, légèrement embarrassés. Au passage, je remarquais l'agacement profond et croissant de sa cavalière légitime.

_Secretly she wonders if her boyfriend wants to date me_

Visiblement, Roger remarqua aussi cet état de fait, ce qui le poussa à vouloir nous isoler (ou, plus précisément, à m'éloigner de Cedric). Il me prit par la main et suggéra de me faire visiter le parc de Poudlard. Franchement, je n'en avais pas du tout envie, mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui dire la vérité, qui se résumait à : « Pas question, je veux continuer à regarder Cedric ». Je le laissai donc m'emmener.

Après quelques minutes, il devint très évident que ce n'était pas pour me montrer les charmes du parc de son école qu'il avait proposé cette promenade.

- Tes yeux, dit-il soudain. Ils sont tellement…

« Bleus, crétin, mes yeux sont bleus », maugréai-je mentalement. Ce n'était pas avec _lui_ que je voulais être dans ce parc en train de me faire complimenter, nom d'une fée en chocolat ! Lentement, il s'était approché de moi. D'ailleurs, je commençais à trouver cette proximité à la fois embarrassante et dangereuse. Puis, ce qui était hautement prévisible avec un tel idiot, ce qui devait arriver arriva : ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

Je me crispai à ce contact non désiré et je repoussai Roger, doucement mais fermement. Grand-mère, si tu m'entends : maudite sois-tu, avec ta nature de Vélane.

- Ça n'arrivera _jamais_, Davies.

- Mais je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il avec une lueur de folie dans le regard.

Mon œil.

- Pas moi.

- Mais je !

- Si j'étais toi, je dégagerais vite fait.

Je suppose que mon regard était convaincant, car il s'empressa d'obéir et de rentrer au château. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de m'y diriger aussi. En chemin, je croisai…

- Cedric ?

- Fleur…

Embarrassés, nous nous regardions, se demandant comment justifier à l'autre notre présence dans le parc pendant le bal. Il s'avança lentement vers moi. Je frissonnai, sans savoir si c'était dû au froid où à sa présence. Je sentis sa main, douce, chaude et rassurante, se poser sur mon bras. Et là, j'eus l'impression de prendre feu. Littéralement.

- On ne devrait pas rester là, il fait trop froid. On va être malades.

J'eus vaguement conscience que j'hochais la tête et je le suivis jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Nous étions debout sur le plancher de pierre, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire.

- Regarde, dit-il soudain.

Il pointa quelque chose au-dessus de nous et je levai la tête. Je vis…

- Du gui, murmurai-je.

Toute ma vie, j'avais évité ce satané gui, puisque tous les garçons de ma connaissance avaient la fâcheuse tendance à s'arranger pour que je sois en dessous d'une branche de gui en même temps qu'eux. Mais là, tout était différent. Pitié, Cedric, honore la tradition.

_I get a little bit she gets a little more_

Il le fit. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes en un baiser chaste et innocent. Ses mains entouraient ma taille, j'avais passé mes bras derrière sa nuque, et j'étais sûre que nos corps étaient assez près pour qu'il entende les battements de mon cœur. Presque timidement, sa langue effleura mes lèvres.

Poussée davantage par un instinct sorti de je ne sais où que par l'expérience, j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche pour lui permettre de continuer son exploration. Sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne, m'offrant un baiser plein de promesses. Ou, plutôt, qui l'aurait été s'il ne s'était pas détaché de moi. Encore une fois, la magie était rompue.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et des frissons inexplicables me parcoururent, rythmés par les vibrations de sa voix, grave, profonde… sexy.

- Mets l'œuf d'or dans l'eau, Fleur.

Il se recula, sous mon regard plus qu'interrogateur.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Il se détourna et retourna dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas le choix…

_She just wanna hit me_

J'échouai lamentablement à la Seconde Tâche. En plus, je fus contrainte de voir que la « quête » de Cedric n'était nulle autre que Cho Chang. Merveilleux. Pourtant, en me voyant aussi paniquée et désespérée, il abandonna sans hésitation cette poupée chinoise pour venir me voir et tenter (désespérément, il faut l'avouer) de me rassurer.

_I'm a cheerleader she's sittin in the stands_

C'était le soir. J'écoutais distraitement Dumbledore nous parler du labyrinthe et du risque de nous y perdre nous-mêmes. J'étais beaucoup plus occupée à regarder Cedric. Lui aussi…

- Champions, préparez-vous ! ordonna soudainement Dumbledore.

Cedric, avant de s'éloigner, serra discrètement ma main dans la sienne et se pencha pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je lui souris et nous nous détournâmes. J'allai choisir une entrée au hasard. Il y eut un coup de canon, indiquant que les Champions de Poudlard pouvaient entrer dans le labyrinthe. Avant de s'y enfoncer, Cedric se retourna brièvement pour m'adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. J'y répondis vaguement, attendant mon tour pour pénétrer dans le labyrinthe.

Ce qui s'y passa demeure pour moi très flou. Ce qui est certain et inoubliable (dans le mauvais sens du terme), c'est que quelqu'un m'avait jeté un Doloris et que je m'étais réveillée, plusieurs minutes plus tard, dans la tente de l'infirmière. Rapidement, elle m'autorisa à repartir, jugeant que je n'avais pas de blessures sérieuses.

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else_

Distraitement, je remarquai qu'on ramenait un Krum stupéfixié. « Pitié, que rien n'arrive à Cedric… pitié, pitié… » je passais mon temps à implorer mentalement qu'il s'en sorte indemne.

Il y a de ces souhaits qui ne sont jamais exaucés.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry et Cedric apparurent sur l'herbe, je vis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était un sentiment indéfinissable, mais bien présent. Je le sentais. Je me levai de ma place et m'approchai de la balustrade. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir les yeux de Cedric.

Des yeux qui avaient perdu leur étincelle de vie.

Et j'hurlai. Un cri d'horreur franchit mes lèvres, je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche et je me détournai, me réfugiant dans les bras de mon amie Vanessa, qui ne semblait pas comprendre quelle mouche me piquait.

Il était mort. Ce qu'il m'avait promis ce soir ne se réaliserait jamais. Ce qu'il m'avait dit, il ne le dirait plus jamais.

Il ne dirait plus jamais rien…

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilàààà ! Reviews pliiiiz ! C'est gratuit, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait teeeeellement plaisir ! Prochain OS prévu : le point de vue de Cedric !

**LES TRADUCTIONS :**

_Small town homecoming queen: Petite ville accueillant une reine_

_I'm the star in this scene: Je suis la vedette de cette scène_

_There's no way to deny I'm lovely: Il n'y a pas moyen de nier que je suis jolie_

_Tells herself that inside I'm ugly: Elle se dit qu'à l'intérieur je suis laide_

_Everybody loves me but she just wanna hit me: Tout le monde m'aime mais elle ne veut que me frapper_

_I get the top bunk she's sleeping on the floor: J'atteins le sommet alors qu'elle dort sur le plancher_

_She can't help but hate me: Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me détester_

_She gets a little bit I get a little more: Elle obtient un peu, j'obtiens un peu plus_

_Secretly she wonders if her boyfriend wants to date me: Secrètement elle se demande si son petit ami veut sortir avec moi_

_I get a little bit she gets a little more: J'en obtiens un peu elle en obtient un peu plus_

_She just wanna hit me: Elle ne veut que me frapper_

_I'm a cheerleader she's sittin in the stands: Je suis une pompon girl elle est assise dans les estrades_

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else: Je passe mon temps à souhaiter être quelqu'un d'autre_


End file.
